Jax (Mortal Kombat)
How Jax joined the Tourney Jax made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. He is portrayed as an archetypical African American hero. In the Special Forces' chain of command, he is Sonya Blade's direct superior and the catalyzing force of Sonya's impulsiveness. Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing. When the need arises, he is a beast on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. He unscrupulously makes use of the most advanced technology to improve both himself and his unit. He is responsible for the crime lord Kano's disfigurement, forcing him to wear a metal plate over a portion of his face. After the war with Shinnok, Jax was asked to lead Johnny Cage's team, that way, he could better know and protect his daughter Jacqui. After a routine, an emergency meeting was called about a demon called Janemba. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cracks his bionic knuckles. After the announcer calls his name Punches his bionic fists together and says "I'm too old for this shit..." Special Moves Energy Wave (Neutral) Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. Ground Tremor (Side) Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. Overhead Smash (Up) Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. "Gothcha!" Grab (Down) Jax grabs his opponent, says "Gotcha!", and punches him/her multiple times. He then punches the opponent away with an uppercut. Three Points! (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Jax bashes his opponent three times, burying them into the ground. He then kicks their head twice. The first one puts the opponent in a daze and the second one launches the opponent's head off like a football. Jax The Ribber (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Jax lifts the opponent by the neck and thrusts his other hand into the opponent's ribcage, tearing three of them out and stabs the opponent through the skull with said ribs. Jax then puts them onto their knees and proceeds to violently snap their neck for a complete 180 turn, killing them. They collapse to the ground with a life lost from the stock. Bonus Costume Jax holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his outfit from Mortal Kombat 2011's Story Mode before he lost his arms to Ermac. To unlock, one must complete the 100 Man Brawl with Jax. After the 100th opponent is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've attained Jax's arms back, wow!" Then, highlight Jax and press Minus. Victory Animations #Jax stands straight saying "All in a day's work." then lights a cigar and smokes it before blowing smoke. #*Jax stands straight saying "You're not thinking, Cass." then lights a cigar and smokes it before blowing smoke. (Cassie Cage victories only) #*Jax stands straight saying "That was for your own good." then lights a cigar and smokes it before blowing smoke. (Jacqui victories only) #*Jax stands straight saying "You need a stunt double." then lights a cigar and smokes it before blowing smoke. (Johnny Cage victories only) #*Jax stands straight saying "What were you champion of?" then lights a cigar and smokes it before blowing smoke. (Liu Kang victories only) #*Jax stands straight saying "I'll kill you! For what you did to me!" then lights a cigar and smokes it before blowing smoke. #Jax takes out the American flag and coats himself under it saying "How you like that?!" #*Jax takes out the American flag and coats himself under it saying "Down you go, 'Mac." (Ermac victories only) #*Jax takes out the American flag and coats himself under it saying "I'm sick of your ass, Kano!" (Kano victories only) #*Jax takes out the American flag and coats himself under it saying "Telekinesis is cheating." (Kenshi victories only) #*Jax takes out the American flag and coats himself under it saying "Bein' a pain as your momma!" (Kitana victories only) #Jax flexes his arms and says "Get some!" #*Jax flexes his arms and says "On your feet, soldier!" (Sonya victories only) #*Jax flexes his arms and says "Poor man's Liu Kang." (Kung Lao victories only) #*Jax flexes his arms and says "Pick your game up, frosty!" (Sub-Zero victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jax walks in and pounds the gorund then says "Bring it!" Special Quotes *God, I hate your movie references... (When fighting Johnny Cage) *About to celebrate. (When fighting Kano) *You got a funny way of askin'. (When fighting Raiden) *What, we're not friends anymore? (When fighting Liu Kang) *Only thing gettin' lit's my cigar. (When fighting Scorpion or Jeice) *Stand down, Sub-Zero. (When fighting Sub-Zero) *I'm not rejoining Special Forces. (When fighting Sonya) *Thought I smelled somethin'. (When fighting Reptile or Yakon) *Was wonderin' if you'd show up. (When fighting Goro or Nappa) *Not yet. Just being proactive. (When fighting Kung Lao) *And I'll knock you on your butt! (When fighting Kitana) *Well that's a bit of a stretch. (When fighting Mileena or Piccolo) *You took my arms! (When fighting Ermac) *Got a daughter to protect. (When fighting Shinnok or Cell) *No Edenians allowed. (When fighting Tanya) *Only friends call me that! (When fighting Quan Chi) *You sure there ain't a hole in that bandana? (When fighting Kenshi) *Tremor. (When fighting Tremor) *Tryin' to soften me up? (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Kids need iron in their diet. (When fighting D'Vorah or Bardock) *You don't wanna know. (When fighting Erron Black) *Your friend doesn't say much. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *You enlisted behind my back?! (When fighting Jacqui) *I'd be proud if I were. (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *How should we spend our time today? (When fighting Kung Jin) *Heard you’re a tech geek. (When fighting Takeda) Trivia *Jax's rival is the demon of all pure evil, Janemba while his second rival is Buzz Buzzard. *Jackson "Jax" Briggs shares his English voice actor with Heavy D!, Baraka and Grim Zwei. *Jackson "Jax" Briggs shares his Japanese voice actor with Captain Kuro. *Jackson "Jax" Briggs shares his German voice actor with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. *Jackson "Jax" Briggs shares his Arabic voice actor with Dimitry "Dima" Maykov and Grim Zwei. *Jackson "Jax" Briggs shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ymir. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume